Naruto the Resonance
by KuronoDono12
Summary: While falling in the ravine trying to summon the boss toad Naruto messes up a hand seal and ends up in the Dragonaut Universe, he is found by Widow who has been waiting for him as he her resonator, now with a dragon that can take human form at his side Naruto will try and save the Dragonauts and get back home to his precious people, Naruto x Small Harem (5-6 girls)
1. Chapter 1 New World

**AN: Here is my newest story it is a Naruto x Dragonaut the Resonance crossover story. This was a challenge that a friend named WelshDragon18 proposed to me and after throwing some ideas back and forth I decided to accept it.**

 **The story starts similar to my "Naruto Dino Sage" story where Naruto is thrown of the cliff by Jiraiya during the break in the Chunin Exams. Naruto messes up a handseal and is thrown into the Dragonaut the Resonance Universe where he is found by Widow and they go through resonance.**

 **Naruto will return to his universe and Widow will come with him along with a few more people from the Dragonaut universe who just wants to escape the chaos and fighting in their universe.**

 **This will be a Naruto x Harem story but it will be a small harem compared to the ones in my other stories, The harem will be Naruto x Widow x Anko x Hinata x Yuuri x Fem. Kyuubi x Ayame. However I may add 1 or 2 more girls.**

 **I may or may not categorize this as a Naruto x Dragonaut crossover and just classify it as a Naruto story because other than the first few chapters it will take place in the Naruto universe.**

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good day he was currently plummeting down a deep ravine after his new sensei Jiraya of the Sanin for the month long break threw him in it to get him to summon the boss of the Toad summons, however no matter how much he tried as he fell he couldn't do it and as he continued to fall his life began to flash before his eyes from the moment he was born to the present.

He saw his eyes open for the first time and stare into the face of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze which confused him as he wondered why he would be present for his birth, he saw the Yondaime hand him to a red headed woman that he called Kushina who took him and cradled him in her arms like a mother would her newborn baby.

That's when it all clicked in Naruto's mind this Kushina was his mother, which meant that if the Yondaime was there for his birth then he must also be his father, which would make sense why would the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi into just some random newborn, all the power and responsibility of keeping the Kyuubi from breaking free would logically be safe and used to protect instead of destroy in the hands of someone directly related to him.

Naruto saw a man appear and take him from his parents, before his father rescued him, he saw his father set him in a crib before leaving, he saw his father return with his mother who looked extremely weak and lay her beside him before taking the three of them to a altar.

In the background he saw the Kyuubi wreaking havoc before his father transported it to in front of the altar and began some hand seals and what looked like a creepy ghostly figure with a knife in its mouth appeared behind him with a ghostly figure in front of it wrapped in chains that looked like a man.

Naruto saw the Kyuubi try to escape but his mother had it held down with some strange golden chains that looked like they came out of her back, he saw the ghostly figure reach its hand through fathers stomach and grab the Kyuubi yanking out what looked like a ghostly form of the Kyuubi before using the knife in its mouth and slicing it from the Kyuubi before eating it, causing the Kyuubi to shrink slightly.

Naruto saw his mother cough up some blood which loosened the grip of her chains on the Kyuubi slightly which allowed it to try and impale him with its claws, he saw his parents leap in front of the claw and get skewered as the claw came to a stop mere inches from him.

Naruto then saw something that shocked him beyond belief, the Kyuubi's eyes changed before it looked down and seemed to look horrified at what it had done before a tear came to one its eyes and slid down its cheek, before it said something that he didn't catch.

Naruto saw his parents look at the Kyuubi and smile slightly and say something he didn't catch before they turn to him and his mother tells him to grow strong, eat his vegetables and find a nice girl to love and give her lots of grandbabies so that when he finally dies from old age he can tell her all bout them with said girl, his father then says something which he doesn't catch before finishing the sealing as the Kyuubi disappears into the seal, before his mother and father collapse and crawl over to him and hold them in between them as they pass on.

Naruto then saw the Sandaime show up with a few Anbu who Naruto recognizes as Inu and Neko who would often guard him when he was younger and he realizes that they are Kakashi-sensei and Yuugao-nee before Kakashi falls to his knees seeing the Yondaime dead, he sees the Sandaime pick him up and swear the Anbu at the scene to secrecy.

He saw the meeting with the councils where the Sandaime revealed his status as a Jinchuriki and the shitstorm that followed of the civilian council demanding his death, the elders demanding he be turned into a weapon, and the Shinobi council *Minus Fugaku Uchiha* all saying he should live.

Naruto saw the Hokage take him to his clans house and spend the next two years taking care of him before having to send him to the orphanage and the horrible 2 years he spent there before getting kicked out and the year he spent living on the streets eating out of garbage cans and running from mobs of villagers sometimes escaping other times not.

He remembered the first time he met two of his most precious people and how they became friends and kept knowing each other a secret, he remembered the Hokage finding him living on the streets and giving him an apartment to live in the red light district, he remembered befriending the local yakuza and brothel workers.

He remembered when he entered the academy to become a shinobi, and the ridicule and mistreatment he received causing him to take up a mask of stupidity, the years of constantly playing the fool and chasing after a pink banshee who he would rather see out of the ninja program before she got herself or her fellow shinobi killed.

Naruto smiled as he remembered his graduation day and how he passed after being tricked and learning he held the Kyuubi while Iruka-sensei saw him as himself and not the Kyuubi, he remembered the horror of being stuck on the same team as the pink banshee and the Emo-Teme Sasuke, however what made it a little bearable was that he had Kakashi nii-san as his sensei but they kept knowing each other a secret to prevent the council from taking him off the team.

He remembered all the D-rank missions he went on with his "team" before going on the mission to Nami no Kuni where he ran into Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku while protecting Tazuna the bridge builder, the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, reaching Tazuna's house and meeting his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari, and the week of training in which he met Haku and forged his own nindo which was to "Never give up, Never back down, and fight to protect those precious to him"

Naruto remembered saving Inari and Tsunami from Gato's thugs before rushing off to his team who were fighting Zabuza and his apprentice on the bridge, fighting Zabuza's apprentice on the bridge with Sasuke before Sasuke took a hit for him and he thought he died before subconsciously tapping into Kyuubi's chakra and beating Zabuza's apprentice who turned out to be Haku.

Naruto remembered Haku telling him of his life before meeting Zabuza, before rushing off to save him and getting killed by Kakashi's chidori which was meant for Zabuza, how he ripped into Zabuza about how Haku saw him as a father, Gato showing up with a group of thugs and revealing how he had never intended to pay Zabuza, giving Zabuza a kunai before he charges into the group before finally reaching Gato and slicing his head off, before getting stabbed a bunch of times.

How he and Kakashi scared off the rest of the thugs as a mob of villagers showed up with a bunch of make-shift weapons, the party that night celebrating Waves freedom from Gato, burying Haku and Zabuza, before saying goodbye to the people of Wave when the bridge was finished and heading back to Konoha.

Getting back to Konoha and reporting on their mission, and Kakashi giving them entrance slips to the Chunin exams, entering the Chunin exams with the rest of the "Rookie Nine", taking the first exam which was a written test a passing due to luck even though Hinata offered to let him cheat of her test and he refused, the second exam beginning, almost getting eaten by a giant snake, saving a nice red-headed girl with glasses from a bear

Then there was fighting against Orochimaru who then hit him with some weird seal after giving Sasuke one on his neck, waking up to find teams 10 and Lee from team 9 helping Sakura fight off a team of Genin from Otogakure until Sasuke wakes up with a evil chakra around him and brutally beats one of the Sound Genin by breaking both his arms, until Sakura stops him.

Kabuto helping them get the scroll they needed and barely making it to the tower in the middle of the forest of death where the next part of the exam would take place, the prelim fights where Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, the sand siblings consisting of Temari, Kankarou, and Gaara, Dosu of Sound, all came out victorious and moved on to the finals, how he barely won against Kiba due to getting lucky, and how Neji won against Hinata nearly killing her and he swore on Hinata's blood and his ninja way that he will defeat Neji in the finals.

How the winners of the prelim fights drew lots to determine who they would fight with his match against Neji being the first one, followed by Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shino vs. Kankarou, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Dosu fighting the winner of match one, how Kakashi told him he had to train Sasuke for the whole month due to the councils orders, but got him a sensei which turned out to be Ebisu, and left but not before slipping a note into Naruto's pocket and upon his reading it caused him to smile and play along with Ebisu.

Naruto remembers his training at the hot springs until he caught Jiraya peeping on the women's side which resulted in Naruto busting Jiraya to the ladies that were bathing which led to Jiraya getting the shit beat out of him along with Ebisu who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, Jiraya taking over his training for the month which lead to him learning how to summon toads and his current situation.

As Naruto's life finished flashing before his eyes and he continued to fall the faces of his precious people passed through his mind, his parents, the Sandaime, Inruka-sensei, Kakashi-niisan, Yugao-neechan, Teuchi, and finally his most precious people of all his Lavender Hime, Hebi Queen, and his Culinary Queen. A tear leaks from his eye as he thinks that he likely will never see them again.

Naruto then sees a vision of all his precious people standing over his grave crying, however none crying harder than his Lavender Hime, Hebi Queen, and his Culinary Queen. Upon seeing their crying faces a fire lights in his eyes "NO I WON'T DIE HERE AND MAKE THEM CRY!" Naruto yells as he goes through the summoning hand seals again to summon before yelling out **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Justu)"** and pouring as much of his chakra as possible into it, however ended up making a mistake when doing the hand seals and instead of summoning the boss Toad he simply vanishes.

On a deserted island a large blue egg sits in a medium sized hole. Occasionally the egg would glow as if it was calling out for something. Suddenly the egg starts to glow and the light pulses rapidly as a tear appears in the sky above it. From the tear a 13 year old blonde haired boy wearing a orange jumpsuit emerges before falling and crashing into the ground in front of the egg.

After the boy crashed in front of the egg it begins to crack and light seeps out of the cracks before the egg's shell shatters and falls to the ground; as the light dies down it reveals a beautiful woman. She has light blue hair that is somewhat spiky and pulled into a spiky pony-tail, sapphire-blue eyes, and flawless pale white skin. Her figure is one that would make many women green with envy, long slender legs that seem to go on for miles, curvy hips and a slender waist, and finally a large bosom that appears to be at least a DD-Cup. She is wearing a black trench coat like dress that shows of her navel and the top of her bosom.

The woman looks down at the boy before her and smiles lovingly before kneeling down and cradling his body to her chest "I have been waiting for you my partner, my resonator" she says before lifting the boy up and carrying him towards a small clearing she spots a little way from where they are.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and Resonance Bonding

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Thank you everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter; now to answer some reviews.**

 **StrikeExia: Yes I will be adding Garnet to the Harem.**

 **Kurogano Yokaze: Yeah I used the majority of chapter 1 for my Dino Sage story for chapter 1 of this story however it was because the beginning of both stories in regards to before Naruto is transported to the different universe are roughly the same. However now things will feel like a chapter.**

 **Now I have been thinking and there will be some changes to the Harem. The new harem is Naruto x Hinata x Anko x Widow x Garnet x Yuuri x Machina *I have a plan for how to work that in* and the possibility of adding Otohime and Itsuki. Kyuubi will now play a motherly role for Naruto and as for Ayame I am not sure at the moment as to if I should leave her in the harem or not.**

Naruto awoke to find that he was no longer falling in the ravine but now in the arms of a beautiful light-blue haired woman who was smiling down at him. He was speechless because with the way the sunlight was hitting her face it gave her an angelic look "Beautiful" he managed to get out causing the woman to blush. Naruto smiles at the woman "Who are you and where am I?" he asks not recognizing his surroundings.

The woman smiles "My name is Widow and we are currently on a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I have been waiting for you to appear for a long time my resonator, my partner." She says with a smile at the end.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing that he is on a small island in the middle of some ocean he has never heard of _"Shit I must have messed up the summoning jutsu and it somehow threw me into a new world since I have never heard of this Pacific Ocean"_ he thinks. Naruto suddenly realized something Widow said "Wait what do you mean you have been waiting for me and that I am or resonator and partner?" he asks.

Widow smiles "I am a dragon and you are my resonator and partner. A resonator is someone who is bonded with a dragon and becomes said dragons partner, think of it as the person the dragon is destined to be with or something along those lines" she says surprising Naruto.

Naruto just sits there absorbing everything Widow has told him for a few minutes "So I am the one you have been waiting for and your resonator?" he asks getting a nod from Widow "And you are a dragon in human form?" he asks getting another nod from Widow. Naruto says nothing for a few minutes causing Widow to start worrying until he smiles "THAT IS SO COOL!" he yells before hugging her.

Widow is surprised by his sudden outburst and him hugging her "Wait you believe everything I have been saying?" she asks shocked that he is so accepting of what she just told him.

Naruto chuckles a little "Well I am from a world of Shinobi that are able to bend the elements to their will, summon huge creatures to fight alongside them just to name a few abilities so the fact that you are a dragon in human form and I am apparently the one you are destined to be with isn't that shocking." He says with a smile seeing Widow's eyes widen. Naruto smiles "So how does the resonance work?" he asks.

Widow blinks recovering from her shock "We hold hands and close our eyes while pressing our foreheads together and the link is established. Once the link is established we view each other's memories and our spirits link up finishing the process. However it is a very tiring process so we should wait until tomorrow to perform it" She says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto smiles "Okay then how about we go look around the island for some food before finding a place to sleep for the night" he suggests getting a nod from Widow as they stand up and begin exploring the island. For the next few hours Naruto and Widow walk around the island looking for food and a place to sleep for the night. They find a small cave where they can sleep, and after heading to the beach they manage to catch some fish and shellfish that Naruto cooks after starting a fire nearby the cave. After they eat dinner the two lay down on a makeshift bed that Naruto made using some of the palm fronds from the palm trees that grow on the island and go to sleep.

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in a sewer in ankle deep water "Well seeing how I was just in the cave with Widow, this must be my mindscape" he says before taking a look around and sighing "I hope nobody back home finds out my mind is a sewer or I will never hear the end of it. I mean sure I have a fantasy here and there about beautiful and sexy girls like Lavender-Queen and Hebi-Hime but c'mon isn't a sewer a little much" he says before walking toward what he thinks is the exit.

After walking for a little while Naruto comes to a large gate with wooden bars and a tag that says _Seal_ holding it shut "Well this must be where Kyuubi is held" he says before noticing to large red eyes open.

The eyes look at him and widen before he hears a voice **"Hello kit"** it says in a strangely deep feminine voice surprising Naruto.

Naruto stand there for a minute "Hello Kyuubi we finally meet again" he says causing the Kyuubi's eyes to widen which he notices "Yes I know about the events that took place during the night of my birth and who my parents are, I saw it happen when my life flashed before my eye while I nearly fell to my death before ending up in this world" he says shocking the Kyuubi even more.

Kyuubi recovers from the shock **"What do you mean by this world Kit?"** the Kyuubi asks curious about what Naruto just said.

Naruto sighs "How about I just show you all my memories it will be quicker than having to explain it" he suggest getting a nod from the Kyuubi before Naruto shows all of his memories and by the end Kyuubi is pissed.

Kyuubi slams its paw into the floor and yells **"HOW DARE THEY TREAT YOU LIKE THAT, IF KUSHINA-CHAN AND MINATO-KUN SAW ANY OF THIS THEY WOULD HAVE LET THE VILLAGE BURN TO THE GROUND"** it says before calming down a little **"Naruto I'm so sorry for everything you have gone through in your life"** the Kyuubi apologizes.

Naruto just shakes his head before smiling "It's not your fault Kyuubi, I saw what happened the night I was born and how you looked like your world had just come crashing down around you when you realized what you did" he says causing the Kyuubi's eyes to widen.

Naruto just smiles before continuing "I know that my parents loved me and that is enough for me, also I can tell that you aren't the evil demon that everyone makes you out to be, you are just lonely" he says shocking the Kyuubi who can't believe what it's hearing before Naruto continues "I would like to know about your past and how you and my mother came to know each other" he says causing the smile.

The Kyuubi looks at Naruto seeing so much of Kushina and Minato in him **"You're right Naruto they loved you beyond belief and couldn't wait for you to be born so all of you could be a family"** Kyuubi says causing small tears to form in the corner of Naruto's eyes. **"You are also right about me Naruto I am not evil and have actually never even hurt someone by my own will"** Kyuubi says before telling Naruto about its past.

Kyuubi tells Naruto how she and the other tailed beasts came to be, which shocked Naruto that Kyuubi was actually a girl but quickly got over it as Kyuubi continued her story, she told Naruto how Madara Uchiha put her under a genjutsu to fight the First Hokage, how she was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, how she was sealed into Naruto's mother when Mito was close to dying, how she and Kushina became friends and later saw each other as sisters, and finally about Kushina's life before the night Naruto was born.

Naruto smiles as he wipes a tear from his eyes before walking through the bars and hugging Kyuubi "Thank you Kyuubi for telling me about my mother and yourself" he says as a tear comes to Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto looks up and smiles "Do you have a human form and a name" he asks curious if she has one as it seems a little weird to just call her Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiles **"Yes Naruto my name is Kurumi** , **and yes I have a human form** " she says before she glows red and begins to shrink. When the glow fades it reveals a women that appears to be in her early 20's, she has crimson-orange hair that goes down to her butt, Violet eyes that have flecks of gold in them, large E-cup breasts, an hourglass figure with wide hips and legs that seem to go on for miles. Kurumi is wearing a sky-blue kimono that hugs her curves tightly.

Naruto just stares at what he can only describe as "Beauty personified" before he comes to his senses "Beautiful" he manages to get out causing Kurumi to blush slightly. Naruto snaps out of his stupor "So Kurumi do you think there is any way for us to get back home" he asks a little hopeful that maybe she will know a way.

Kurumi thinks for a minute **"I don't know Naruto, we might be here for a while if not stuck here but I have an idea on how to get you home and that is to reverse summon you, since we already know that it was summoning that got us here."** She says causing Naruto's to widen with hope before what she says next nearly shatters it **"The problem is that since you have never summoned the boss of the Toads they don't recognize you as one of their summoner's yet"** she says a little sadly.

Naruto just sighs "I was afraid of that" he says before an idea comes to mind "What if we were to make a new summoning contract, and then reverse summon back to the summon realm, because aren't all summon contracts automatically linked there when they are made?" he asks causing Kurumi's eyes to widen.

Kurumi thinks for a minute **"That just might work Naruto"** she says causing Naruto to smile.

Naruto's smile suddenly falls when he remembers something "Kurumi do you have any idea why my chakra control and usage is so out of whack, normally it feels like a raging river but now it feels like a little trickle" he says curious as to why his chakra is so messed up.

Kurumi thinks for a minute before checking Naruto's chakra system and finding something that causes her to narrow her eyes in anger **"Naruto I need to know if someone ever jammed their hand into your abdomen while their fingers were glowing"** she says having an idea of what it might be.

Naruto's eyes widen "Yeah in the forest of death during the second exam Orochimaru hit my stomach with his hand and it was glowing why" he asks curious as to how that would make a difference.

Kurumi growls and stomps her foot sending shockwaves through mindscape **"THAT SLIMY SNAKE-BASTARD!"** she yells before calming down and looking to Naruto **"Naruto he hit you with a Five-Point seal which not only blocks a lot of your chakra but also disrupts it, that is why your chakra feels that way and why you couldn't summon any of the toads bigger than a tadpole, not to mention that perverted idiot Jiraya didn't even think to check if you had a seal on you"** she says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Naruto narrows his eyes "That fucking perverted idiot not only does he throw me down a fucking cliff, he does it without even thinking that there might be something wrong with my chakra beforehand" he yells causing the mindscapes walls to shake a little "When we get back to our world the first thing I am going to do is shove my foot so far up his ass that he will taste his own shit on the bottom of my sandal, before I cut his balls off with a rusty kunai and feed them too him" he finishes before looking to Kurumi and raising his eyebrow.

Kurumi just watches Naruto go on his tirade of what he is going to do to Jiraya which causes her to blush at the dominating aura he is giving off before she notices him finished and clears her throat **"Now I can remove the seal Naruto but it will take time due to me having to basically overload it piece by piece so that there isn't any damage to your chakra coils, not to mention it will take time for me to create the summon contract and we need to find an animal to tie it too. "** she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto smiles "It's alright Kurumi-chan and don't worry about the animal we will find something" he says causing her to nod "Now how about I change the scenery since I doubt its very comfortable in a sewer" he says before the mindscape starts to shake before the sewer disappears.

The sewer changes into a large meadow with a lake and waterfall, off in the distance is a large two story Japanese-style mansion, the bars of the cage and the seal disappear and a ring with the word _Seal_ engraved on it appears on Kurumi's finger.

Naruto looks to Kurumi and smiles at her shocked expression "So do you like it?" he asks before Kurumi glomps him burying his head in her bountiful bust.

Kurumi snuggles Naruto into her chest before noticing his face turning blew and his soul start to leave his mouth before she panics before stuffing his soul back down his throat causing him to take in a deep breath "Oh sweet air how I missed thee" he says before taking a few more deep breaths and muttering "I almost died there but what a way to go" and looking at Kurumi who is blushing slightly and smiles "I take it by your reaction you like the changes Kurumi-chan?" he says.

Kurumi smiles **"Yes Naruto-kun it's beautiful"** she says before blushing and thinking _**"Naruto-kun where did that come from"**_ as Naruto just tilts his head to the side looking at her.

Naruto shakes his head "Well I better wake up Kurumi-chan have fun looking around your new accommodations" he says before giving her a hug and disappearing from the mindscape.

Naruto wakes up to find himself wrapped in Widow's arms as she embraces him and smiles before gently easing out of her embrace he gets up and heads to the nearby stream to wash up. On the way back he notices some fruit hanging from a tree and decides to pick it so that he and Widow can have some breakfast.

When he gets back to the cave he notices Widow just waking up and smiles "Good morning Widow" he says getting a yawn and smile before she replies causing him to smile as he hands her some of the fruit he picked. As the two eat Naruto looks over to Widow "Widow how about after we finish eating we go through resonance?" he suggests.

Widow's eyes widen before she smiles "Of course Naruto" she says before finishing off her fruit and walking with him to the clearing where he woke up. When they reach the clearing they both sit on the ground "Okay Naruto now take my hands and place your forehead against mine" Widow instructs as Naruot does as he is told. Widow takes a deep breath "Okay Naruto here we go" she says before they feel the connection strengthen and Widow begins seeing his memories through the link.

Widow watches the events of Naruto's birth and cries seeing his parents sacrifice themselves to save him, she watches the meeting with the Villages Councils where the civilians' calls for his death, the elders wanted him turned into a mindless weapon, and the shinobi council wanted him to live. She watches as after living with the Hokage for 2 years before having to go live in an Orphange and the mistreatment he received there before being kicked out having to live on the streets eating out of trashcans and running from mobs sometimes escaping other times not for a year.

Widow continued to watch Naruto's memories in tears that he had already suffered so much before the next memory caused her to smile. She saw Naruto meet two people who would became his most precious people and the three of them keeping their friendship a secret for all of their safeties. She watched as the Hokage found him living on the streets before giving him an apartment to live in the Red Light District and Naruto becoming friends with the local Yakuza and Brothel workers who all enjoyed being around him.

She watched as Naruto entered the academy and was forced to take up a mask of stupidity due to the mistreatment and ridicule he received from the teachers. How he pretended to chase after a girl he would sooner see out of the Shinobi program for not only her safety but also the safety of her teammates since her attitude when it came to her training was abysmal. How he graduated from the academy after being tricked by one of his teachers and learning of the burden he carried.

Widow continued to watch as Naruto's life played out before her, from his placement on Team 7, the mission to Wave, the beginning of the Chunin Exams, the Forest of Death, the Preliminary fights and how he swore on the blood of Hinata who was one of his secret friends to defeat Neji who had nearly killed her even after he was declared the winner. Finally she saw Naruto begin his training with a man named Jiraiya and how he threw him of a cliff to force Naruto to summon the Boss of the Toad Summons, and how Naruto ended up in front of her egg.

As Widow was seeing Naruto's life he was seeing hers. He saw her home world suffer a major cataclysm force her entire species to take refuge in the void of space searching for a new place to call home. He saw how she along with many others went into a state of hibernation inside large eggs while their leader stayed vigilant and guided their species through the vastness of space. How their leader came across earth and was preparing to awaken them when there was a malfunction with their massive ship that caused some of the dragons who were still in hibernation to plummet to earth. He saw Widow's body in her protective hibernation egg plummet to earth before crashing on the island they were currently on. How she dreamed of meeting her destined one whose features she saw while in hibernation before a pulse of energy awakened her and she found his body and recognized him as her destined one.

Both Naruto and Widow finish viewing each other's memories and feel a bond form tying their very spirits together before they open their eyes to see each other with tears streaming down the others cheeks. They embrace each other as they comfort the other for all the pain and suffering they have gone through. After staying like that for a while they smile at each other before Naruto plants a quick kiss on Widow's cheek surprising her a bit and causing her to blush.

Naruto smiles "Thank you for showing me your memories Widow-chan and I promise we will find a way to save your people" he says getting a nod from her before she thanks him for showing his memories to her and how she will always be there for him which causes him to smile. Naruto then thinks of something "Widow-chan can I see your dragon form?" he asks wondering what she looks like in it.

Widow smiles "Of course Naruto-kun after all we are partners and you will be joining me when we have to fight" she says causing his eyes to widen at the prospect of riding Widow in her dragon form. Widow takes a few steps back from Naruto and a bright light covers her body nearly blinding Naruto. When it dies down Naruto can't believe what he is seeing. Widow is now a huge four legged dragon; she is a sapphire blue color on her torso, legs, tail, the top of her head, and the leading edges of her wing. The rest of her body is a royal-purple color. ***Think Gio in his dragon form but with Toa's Wings***. Naruto looks at Widow in her dragon form and is speechless until he manages to say one word "Beautiful" and swears he sees Widow blush slightly.

Widow reverts to her human form and smiles at Naurto "Now would you like to fly Naruto-kun?" she asks and giggling a little when he shakes his head vigorously. Widow walks over to him and extends her arm "Then just hold my hand" she says as Naruto grabs her hand and the same bright light appears causing Naruto to close his eyes.

When Naruto opens his eyes he finds himself sitting in some sort of cock-pit in a strange crimson and orange suit and helmet "Widow-chan where am I?" he asks before he hears Widow's voice "You are currently joined with me Naruto-kun or to be precise you are in a special area just behind my head. From there you will be able to see everything I do, and we will be able to fight together as one." She finishes explaining causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

Widow giggles "Now how about we take to the skies Naruto-kun?" she suggest getting a nod from Naruto before she gives him a basic rundown of how to control her and fly.

After listening to Widow explain everything Naruto smiles at how easy it sounds "All right here we go Widow-chan" he says before they rocket into the air and begin flying around the island. As they fly they do a seris of high-speed turns and maneuvers before Naruto smiles "How about we see how fast we can go Widow-chan?" he suggests causing her to giggle "All right Naruto-kun but hang on." Widow says before they begin flying at incredible speeds. They easily break the sound barrier before passing Machs 1, 2, 3, and finally 4. All the while Naruto is being pressed into the seat by the increasing G-forces "All right Widow-chan that's good for now" he manages to get out before Widow reduces speed and begins flying leasiurely.

As Naruto takes deep breath trying to get as much air back into his lungs as possible Widow giggles "Are you okay Naruto-kun I didn't go to fast for you did I?" she teases.

Naruto manages to catch his breath and mock glares at Widow "Yeah yeah laugh it up Widow-chan but I will be able to handle speeds like that in no time then we can see how fast you can really go" he says with a smirk before noticing something on the screen in front of him. "Widow-chan the screen is showing something strange it has 6 green dots all clustered together off in the distance what does that mean?" he asks.

Widow's eyes widen hearing this "Naruto-kun that means that there are 6 dragons off in that direction" she says.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this "Well then what are we waiting for lets go see them" he says getting a nod from Widow before they blast off in the direction that the 6 dots are located.

 **End Chapter 2**


End file.
